


Tumblr Fic 75: Slip

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Ball Sucking, Cock Sucking, Derek Hale is a Tease, Dildos, Established Relationship, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Mentions Ass Eating, Mentions Fucking Machine, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Toys, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles dragged his mouth off Derek’s cock for just long enough to whine.





	Tumblr Fic 75: Slip

Stiles dragged his mouth off Derek’s cock for just long enough to whine out, “Fuck yes, fuck,” then went back to his task. He’d long given up trying to swallow all the spit in his mouth. It was on his face and running down Derek’s cock and it was mixed with the cum leaking slowly but surely out of Derek’s slit and this was, while not the only thing that really got Stiles going, absolute fucking heaven.

Stiles fucking loved sucking dick. From the first moment he’d thought about dick as attractive he’d wanted one in his mouth. He’d wanted to get one in his ass, too, and get his own into other people’s mouths or asses or pussies, but fuck. Giving head was amazing.

Yeah, fuck. He just really fucking loved sucking dick. He was a true connoisseur of the art of fellatio. He’d appreciated it the first time he’d tried it—kneeling on threadbare carpet behind the pool table in a douchey frat house—and he’d grown to realize it was possibly always going to be at, or at least near, the top of what he wanted to do when sex was an option.  

With Derek, right from their first muttered confessions and sloppy kisses and, shockingly, Stiles’ knees hitting the floor of someone else’s rec room, Stiles had known that this cock, this fucking perfect, fucking brilliant, fucking wonderful wolf-cock was something he could suck on for hours, and maybe forever.

The wolf-gods apparently approved of Stiles’ plans. Derek’s staying power was fucking unbelievable. His control was freaking impeccable.

Tonight Stiles had thought things were going to go a different way. The session started with Derek tongue fucking him silly; wet and sloppy and bone-shakingly good. Then, with Derek’s eyebrows saying that something different and probably exciting was about to transpire, Stiles found himself manhandled so his head was in Derek’s lap and his ass was suddenly full of one of his favorite toys.

The combined feeling of Derek’s cock in his mouth, and a Derek-controlled cock in his ass was… He was going to be looking into purchasing a remote-controlled fucking machine as soon as he regained his sex-soaked faculties.

Stiles bobbed his head, and sucked a little faster and considered his predicament: Derek was teasing him oh so slowly, dragging the dildo in and out at a fraction of the pace the Stiles was sucking him off. When Stiles slowed, Derek sped up. When Stiles sucked harder, Derek slowed and twisted the cock out, barely leaving the head pushing at his rim.

Derek had the angle just right, never quite hitting the right spot, keeping Stiles’ stamina at pace with his own.

Stiles was torn. Should he suck harder on the delicious, thick, hard cock in his mouth and get less of a fucking? Should he lay his head against Derek’s thigh and suckle fat, hairy balls into his mouth and get a serious ass pounding?

If only every set of choices in his life was this delectable. He took a long, deep breath as he pulled up again and licked his lips and stared straight into Derek’s half-lidded eyes and moaned out, “Fuck yes, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/179158482791/stiles-dragged-his-mouth-off-dereks-cock-for-just) (on my NSFW tumblr).  
> Though this was not beta read, thank you [StaringAtTheTwinSuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns) for your handholding and cheerleading.  
> As always, please let me know if I've missed any tags for this or any other piece of mine for something that makes you squick or squee (I want your tag blocking _and_ searching to be fruitful!). (I made a tumblr post about tagging kink in particular [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but).)


End file.
